My Life
by Aoi36
Summary: U-Know Yunho, yang masih mengingat kehidupan 500 tahun yang lalu, bertemu lagi dengan mu. Gadis yang sangat dicintai. Cinta Yunho padamu masih sama seperti 500 tahun yang lalu. Yunho mulai mendekatimu, tetapi kamu mempunyai kekasih di kehidupan saat ini. Hal itu tidak membuat ambisi Yunho mendapatkanmu berkurang, dia ingin mendapatkanmu seperti 500 tahun yang lalu.


Tittle : My Life

Author : Aoi36

Cast : Jung Yunho a.k.a Leader TVXQ a.k.a U-know Yunho

Rated : T

Cerita ini murni buatan Aoi dan aoi bangga mempersembahkan cerita yang seadanya ini hehe... Aoi harap readers tidak terkena sakit kepala setelah membaca ff ini. karena ini adalah ff pertama dari Aoi, bisa dikatakan Aoi masih newbie.. mohon bimbingannya..

* * *

**My Life**

U-know Yunho, itu adalah namaku. Ya, Sekarang aku hidup sebagai U-know Yunho, seorang Mahasiswa Jurusan seni dan sangat jago dalam urusan dance, kemanpuan dance ku tak perlu dipertanyakkan lagi. Kenapa aku bilang sekarang aku hidup jadi U-know Yunho, mungkin ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku masih menginggat siapa aku di kehidupan sebelumnya. Di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah seorang pangeran. Namaku Jung Yunho. Pangeran yang sangat dikasihi banyak orang dan sangat dicintai rakyatnya, pangeran yang diharapkan oleh semua orang untuk menjadi raja yang bijaksana. Tapi, itu hanya harapan, karena aku tahu betul, aku tak pernah menjadi seorang raja, aku meninggal sebelum dilantik menjadi raja. Aku ingat semua, semua tentang kehidupanku sebelumnya, ingat siapa orang-orang yang aku cinta, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku meninggal.

Walau aku mengingat semua tentang ku di kehidupan sebelumnya, tapi aku bersikap biasa. Sehingga tak seorangpun yang tahu hal ini, termasuk orang tuaku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai U-know Yunho. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Kau yang dulu aku cintai dan yang mencintaiku. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa padamu, tapi tak bisa. Aku selalu teringatmu. Bagaimana dulu kita menjalani kehidupan, itu begitu indah dan aku ingin mengulangi hal itu. cintaku padamu tak pernah berubah, entah kenapa,walau sudah 500 tahun tapi cintaku masih sama.

Aku berusaha mendekatimu, langkah pertama yang aku lakukan mengumpulakan data-data tentangmu di kehidupan ini. Dan, itu hal mudah olehku, aku telah mendapat semua data tentangmu. Kau sekarang menjadi putri keluarga Lee. Kau mengambil jurusan keperawatan, usiamu 20 tahun. Hah, kau masih sama seperti yang dulu, kau masih menyukai langit, bintang, aroma tanah saat hujan. Tapi satu hal yang takku suka darimu dikehidupan sekarang, kau telah mempunyai namja chingu. Namja chingumu memang tak pernah menjemputmu saat pulang kuliah dan kalian jarang bertemu, tapi kalian sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Mungkin namjamu dan kau sendiri, orang yang setia. Tapi aku akan membuat kau berpaling darinya dan bersamaku lagi, karena kau itu milikku, bukan yang lain.

.

.

Aku sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana aku mendekatimu, dan telah terpikir cara yang tepat untuk berkenalan denganmu. Taktik telah terpikir secara matang oleh otakku ini.

.

Hari ini saatnya menjalankan misi pertama dengan menggunakan taktik pertama.

_Action_,..

Aku sengaja menabrakmu yang tengah menbawa banyak buku di tanganmu, dan bukumu itu terjatuh. Kau terlihat kesal, tetapi tak memakiku sama sekali.

"Mian." Kataku sambil membereskan buku-bukumu dan sengaja menyelipkan buku punyaku diantara bukumu.

"Ne,." Jawabmu sambil mengambil buku yang ku sodorkan kepadamu, kau sama sekali tak memperhatikanku, dan walau kau melihatku aku yakin kau tak bisa mengingat wajahku dalam sekejap.

Okey, taktik pertama telah berjalan dengan lancar. Kau pergi dengan 'membawa' bukuku itu. Aku tersenyum karena di buku itu tertulis semua tentangku. Itu bukan buku diari, tapi di buku itu aku menulis semua harapanku. Aku tinggal menunggu hasil sambil terus berdo'a agar kau menyadari kau telah membawa bukuku dan yang terpenting berdo'a agar kau mencariku untuk mengembalikan bukuku, agar kita bisa lebih akrab.

.

.

1 jam terlewat, belum ada tanda-tanda darimu. Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu. Mata kuliah hari ini berakhir tapi kau tak menghubungiku, padahal aku sudah menulis nomer HP ku di bukuku itu dengan jelas.

Dret...Dret,Dret...

HP ku bergetar, dan kulihat nomer baru yang masuk. Aku tersenyum, pasti ini kau.

"Yeobseyo.." Kataku.

" Mian, apa ini benar U-know Yunho. A,,, ini.. hmm.. bagaimana bicaranya ya.." Terdengar kau sedikit ragu dan kebinggunan.

"Mian, Nugu?" tanyaku berpura-pura.

"Ah,,, Aku. Apa kau ingat yang tadi pagi?" Kau mulai tidak telalu canggung.

" Tadi pagi?" Aku berpura-pura lagi.

"Ah, gini aja. Bisa temui aku di kantin kampus ini, aku sekarang ada di situ. Aku memakai seragam jurusan perawat. Ku rasa kau tidak akan kesulitan menemukanku karena disini yang dari jurusan keperawatan hanya aku. Ku rasa akan terlalu panjang, dan mungkin kau tak ingat jika di bicarakan di telpon." Kau mulai berbicara dan terdengar sangat cerewet di telingaku, tapi aku menyukainya.

"Memang ada urusan apa?" Tanyaku, aku tak mau terkesan murahan.

"Sudah ku bilang akan panjang jika dijelasin lewat telpon, aku menunggumu di sini. Ada barangmu yang terbawa olehku." Jelasmu.

"Barang? Apa?" Tanyaku pura-pira.

"Sebuah buku, ku rasa kau masih membutuhkan ini." Jelasmu.

"Oh ya, kau bisa cepat ke sini? Aku ada urusan lain. " Lanjutmu.

"Okey, aku akan ke situ." Jawabku sambil melangkah ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin aku melihatmu, kau duduk sambil menikmati minumanmu. Aku melangkah ke arahmu, dan kau tak sadar dengan keberadaanku.

"En, apa kau yang tadi menelponkku?" tanyaku, kau menoleh kearahku. Dan mengangguk.

"Ini." Kau langsung menyodorkan bukuku. Aku meraihnya, dan duduk di sampingmu.

"Jadi, ini yang tadi terbawa olehmu. Dari tadi aku mencarinya. Untung kau yang menemukannya. Reputasiku bakal berantakan kalau ini sampai jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia." Aku menatapmu, dan kau sekarang pun berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ku ucapkan.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"Tanyaku. Kau tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu. Hnmm.. Aku telah membaca semua tentangmu tadi." Kau tersenyum lagi tapi kali ini senyummu lebih lebar dari yang tadi.

"Mwo! Kau. Ah, curang kau telah mengetahui semua tentangku tapi aku belum tahu siapa kau." Aku berusaha memancingmu agar memperkenalkan dirimu padaku.

"Kau mau mengajak aku kenalan ya?" Tanyamu sambil memainkan alismu.

"Em,, aku." Kataku.

"Okey, margaku Lee. Namaku Lee Yunhee, Umur 20 tahun. Ambil jurusan keperawatan, sekarang semester 2." Kau tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum, karena sebenarnya ini hanya formalitas, aku kan sudah tahu semua tentangmu sebelum kau memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku harus pulang. Permisi.." Katamu dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Hei, kau orang yang asik, mau berteman denganku.." Tawarku, sebenarnya aku mau lebih dari ini. Tapi ini adalah langkah awal.

"Ne,," Katamu dan semakin menghilang pergi.

Hari ini, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Kau telah mengenalku dan aku sering mengirim sms padamu. Kau merespon sesuai harapanku.

Hari demi hari kita semakin dekat, tapi satu hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku. Kau tak pernah mengeluh tentang namjamu. Seperti hubunganmu dan namjamu baik-baik saja. Aku harus mencari cara untuk membuat kau putus dengan namjamu.

Aku mengajakmu jalan hari ini, aku sengaja mengajakmu jalan saat kau bilang namjamu hari ini juga mau mengajakmu jalan. Kau terus dihubungi oleh namjamu, tapi aku tak membiarkan kau untuk pulang dulu.

"Ah..." Pekikku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyamu, sedikit khawatir.

"Perutku sakit." Aku terus memasangwakah menahan sakit dan memegangi perutku.

Kau memeriksaku, dan gawat aku lupa kau mengambil jurusan keperawatan. Aku berdo'a agar kau tak tahu kalau aku hanya berpura-pura, dan..

"Oppa, Kau tidak apa-apakan? Aku tidak suka oppa seperti ini." Katamu dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian tadi. Pabo nya tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur tapi dalam tidurku aku bermimpi, mimpi tentang kehidupanku yang dulu, kehidupan sebelumnya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Kau meninggalkankanku. Aku terbangun dan berharap mimpi itu tidak benar. Napasku tersengal-sengal, keringatku bercucuran. Untung tadi hanya sebuah mimpi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku langsung menemuimu, kau sedang bersama namjamu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampiri kalian.

"Siapa namja ini?" Tanyaku.

" Kau mengenal dia chagi?" tanya namjamu, kau hanya mengangguk. Aku tak bisa menerima hal ini, aku langsung menarikmu, memaksamu mengikuti langkahku.

"Dia namjamu." Kataku.

"Iya dia namjaku." Jawabmu tegas.

"Kau adalah milikku, jadi aku lah namjamu. Mengerti?" Paksaku. Kau terlihat binggung, dan sedikit , marah.

"500 tahun yang lalu, kita saling mencintai. Dan kau adalah calon istriku. Sekarangpun harus seperti itu, kau milikku bukan yang yang lain." Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak seperti ini, tetapi aku sangat emosi.

"Kau gila." Kau langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku rela jika kau tak sepertiku mengingat kehidupan di 500 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tak rela kau perlakukan aku seperti ini, meninggalkanku untuk orang yang 500 tahun lalu tidak ada. Aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku bukan yang lain. 500 tahun yang lalu dan sekarangpun kau harus tetap mencintaiku. Akulah yang terbaik untukmu bukan yang lain.

"Jangan pergi." Cegahku, tapi kau tak mengubris. Kau tetap pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Saat aku melihat punggungmu sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari pandanganku,tiba-tiba kejadian 500 tahun yang lalu terbayang olehku. Sangat jelas 500 tahun yang lalu. Ternyata aku tak sepenuhnya mengingat siapa orang- orang yang mengisi hidupku 500 tahun yang lalu.

.

*500 tahun yang lalu.

"Pangeran, Anda akan dilantik sebagai raja besok." Katamu dengan membelai rambutku.

"Ne, dan kau akan menjadi permaisuriku."Jawabku.

"Ne." Kau menunduk.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku. Tapi sikapmu malam ini sangat aneh, tak seperti kau yang biasa.

"Hah, hahahahaha..." Aku terkejut mendengar tawamu.

"Pangeran, Apa aku sangat gugup?" tanyamu, tapi aku enggan menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab, pangeran? Aku tanya, apa kau gugup menghadapi malam ini. Malam terakhirmu menghirup udara. Ini adalah malam kematianmu." Wajahmu berubah saat mengatakan itu. Aku terbelalak saat kau menyatakan itu, dan ini bukanlah kau yang aku kenal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku memberimu racun dan racun itu akan menyerang jantungmu." Katamu,matamu menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Jantungmu ini, akan berhenti berdetak, Pangeran." Kau membelai dada kiriku.

"Hime,.. kau." Aku mulai merasakan racun di tubuhku mulai bereaksi, tubuhku lemas.

"Sepertinya, racun itu telah menyebar." Katamu yang tersenyum padaku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Hime." Kataku yang memegangi dadaku yang sesak.

"Hah, mungkin kau bingung. Mugkin ini akan mengingatkanmu." Kau mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dan aku tahu itu kalung milik siapa.

"Kau ingat kalung ini ya.. ini milik Shim Changmin. Orang yang sangat mencintaiku, dan akupun sangat mencintainya. Pangeran, kau membuat hidup Pangeran Shim hancur sehingga dia bunuh diri. Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu. Tapi tenang pangeran, karena setelah malam ini mungkin rasa bencimu padamu sedikit berkurang karena dendam telah terbalas." Setiap perkataanmu menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam padaku.

"Hime, itu memang kesalahanku. Tapi kenapa harus kau yang melakukan ini padaku. Kau adalah orang yang ku cintai. Aku tak bisa membencimu dan balas dendam padamu." Aku terus menahan sakit yang kurasakan, dan yang sangat terasa sakit yaitu sakit karena dikhianatimu. Yeoja yang benar-benar aku cintai.

"Ha, kau mencintaiku. Aku tak pernah meminta itu padamu karena aku tak pernah mencintamu. Dan tak akan pernah mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Dalam kehidupan ini atau kehidupan yang akan datang." Katamu dan kau meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

**END-**

Mohon beri masukan untuk Aoi...  
sekali lagi, mohon beri masukan...#maksa


End file.
